


Define The Darkness

by Enen_072



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Boboiboy Dark, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lets ignore the seven elements canon thing, Misunderstandings, Post-Captain Vargoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enen_072/pseuds/Enen_072
Summary: "Listen to Justice! Last night, while I- Papa Zola- the hero of Justice, was roaming around the dark corridors... a dark scary monster with wings suddenly appeared and caught me off-guard!" He looked absolutely terrified, "And before I knew it, Justice was suddenly knocked out!"
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okayy, so let's just ignore the fact that it was stated that Boboiboy only have seven elements! Ok? OK! This timeline happened AFTER the BBB Galaxy series so as to not be confused with all the Retak-ka and fusions hekhek. ENJOY my first fic in this fandom! >u<

Papa Zola yawned as he walked through the dark corridors of TEMPUR-A headquarters.

"Just where is the bathroom of Justice?!" He grumbled while checking every door he passed by.

WHOOSH!

He froze as something passed by him. He turned to look what it was, but everything was too dim to make anything out. He gulped as he felt a shiver run down his spine. His own girly scream stuck in his throat, ready to break out.

Then something moved by the corner, making him squeak and step back.

"W-who's there?!" Papa Zola demanded, trying to sound brave but failing miserably, "Show yourself in the face of JUSTICE!"

Another sound of something passing by made him turn and his eyes widened as figures passed by in front of him, as if running away. He gasped as he realized that they looked like-

THUD!

Something dark had landed in front of him and he was too stunned to scream when the dark shape started growing—which he eventually realized were... wings?

They slowly unraveled, revealing a figure inside.

The man caught two silver orbs gleam between the small gaps of the dark wings that seemed to morph perfectly with the darkness that surrounded them. Before he knew it, he finds himself screaming in high-pitch before passing out right then and there.

_________________

"Boboiboy! Wake up! Wake up!" Boboiboy groaned as Ochobot kept shaking him.

"Five more minutes..." He mumbled as he tried to roll over only to be slapped in the face, causing him to shriek in surprise and fall off his bed. He could hear the power sphere giggle and glared at his friend. He turned to look at the alarm beside him, surprised to see that it was only 6 in the morning.

"Ochobot! It's only 6AM!" He whined while rubbing his head.

"Commander wants to see everyone! It sounded urgent." Ochobot explained, snapping the boy out from his sleepy haze. He stood up to peek at the top bunk of the double deck, "Gopal—!" He paused to see the bed empty. He then remembered last week's incident & was silent for a moment.

Ochobot, sensing the other's somber silence, puts a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, Boboiboy. They'll come around eventually."

Boboiboy sighed as he started rummaging for his stuff, "I don't know, Ochobot. It was my fault that the other power sphere wasn't saved." His shoulders drooped a bit, "Now everyone's mad at me... and I'm on probation."

Ochobot looked sad, "I'm still here for you, Boboiboy. And I think it's unfair that you get all the blame—"

"I did get out of control." Boboiboy grumbled as he pulled his black shirt over his head, "Remind me next time not to let Cahaya, Api & Daun out at the same time."

The robot winced a bit at the memory. It was during their mission a week ago when everything went out of hand. The enemies were getting away with the power sphere and Boboiboy, in a haze of panic, split into Cahaya, Api & Daun.

Which did not end well.

Api & Daun had gotten into an argument after one of the vines that held the bad guys captive got burnt. And Cahaya- instead of trying to calm the two down- only added fuel to the fire by being his usual arrogant self, telling his two counter-parts that they would never get anything right.

So instead of fighting the bad guys, they ended up fighting each other, which led to a perfect distraction for the bad guys to escape with the power sphere.

And as much as Boboiboy wished it had ended there—it didn't.

His friends tried to stop them- but Cahaya and Api were too aggressive and may have attacked them and caused some damages. Which was fortunately less, thanks to Daun who was at least there to protect the others as much as he can and bind the remaining two elements to prevent any further damage.

That day had ended with a lot of scolding from both Commander and Admiral—and some angry looks from his friends, especially Gopal—who had taken most of the attacks since he was usually the defenseless one.

This of course, led him to his probation, and Gopal transferring to Fang's room for the time being ("Until he cools down," was what Admiral- the calm one- had said- but Boboiboy was afraid that wouldn't happen anytime soon).

Boboiboy could only sigh as he approached the meeting room. As the door slid open, he tried to ignore the dirty looks he got and saluted the Commander & Admiral.

"At ease." The Admiral said with a smile.

Boboiboy was glad it wasn't 7am yet. He didn't know if he could handle any yelling when it's so early in the morning.

"Alright. Now that we are all here..." The Commander turned to Papa Zola who stood behind him, "An incident had occurred last night according to Captain Papa Zola."

Everyone exchanged confused looks while the man himself cleared his throat.

"Listen to Justice! Last night, while I- Papa Zola- the hero of Justice, was roaming around the dark corridors... a dark scary monster with wings suddenly appeared and caught me off-guard!" He looked absolutely terrified, "And before I knew it, Justice was suddenly knocked out!"

"Pfft. Are you sure you didn't faint from fear?" Gopal said with an eye roll only to come face-to-face with Papa Zola who exclaimed in a loud voice,

"JUSTICE NEVER FAINTS!"

"Did you see anything else, Captain?" Yaya interrupts.

"Hmm... the monster's eyes were sharp & glinted silver in the dark! And—oh!" Everyone jumped at the sudden exclamation, "The power spheres were running around!"

"The power spheres?!" Boboiboy turned to the Commander in shock. The green alien held up a placating hand, "We've already checked their stations and made sure that all the power spheres are there."

"Then what did Captain Papa-" Ying started only to be interrupted by the adult who exclaimed, "Justice never lies! I saw it with my own two eyes! Behind the dark monster, I saw the power spheres running away!"

"We had also interviewed the power spheres if there were any disturbances last night." Commander Koko Ci said as he started browsing through the tab he held, "They have not noticed anything out of the ordinary, however."

Fang frowned and crossed his arms, "Then what's the meaning of all this, Commander? Either one of them could be lying."

Papa Zola towered over the boy, "You dare call JUSTICE a liar?!"

"Now, now... no one is calling anyone a liar." Admiral Tarung said while putting a calming hand on the adult, "We did check the security footage last night... and Captain Papa Zola was telling the truth."

And as if on cue, the large screen behind him turned on. Everyone watched as Papa Zola's dark figure walked through the halls before freezing on the spot. They tried to squint through the dark footage and noticed the man step back looking stunned and horrified. The video glitch and their eyes widened to see the darkness suddenly growing, slowly eating away the dimmed lights surrounding Papa Zola. There was a moment of stillness and suddenly the mysterious dark figure dispersed into shadows as the older man fell back and fainted.

Ying elbowed Gopal, who was trying to stifle his laughter.

"What was that?" Yaya asked, eyes wide.

"So far, we haven't identified the intruder." Commander Koko Ci said, looking troubled, "And we have scanned the whole headquarters and found nothing. Though, we have talked to Nut if he had noticed anything different with the power spheres. He then confirmed that lately he had noticed that some of the power spheres would be found in different charging stations instead of their usual ones."

"And how long had this been going on exactly?" Fang frowned.

"For a week now." The Commander sighed making them gasp in surprise, "And this is why we have asked you all to gather here. You have to keep yourselves on guard. Though the intruder has yet to make a move, you are to report anything that is unusual."

"Yes, Commander!" They all chorused while saluting.

Admiral Tarung nodded his head before turning to Boboiboy, "Alright, Boboiboy you are dismissed,"

"Eh- why--?"At that exact moment, the Adiral's watch beeped and Boboiboy came face-to-face with the other's crimson face, "You are still under probation, so YOU are NOT going to be participating with this new mission we have found! Now scram!"

Boboiboy gulped before stepping back and saluting, "Understood, Admiral!"

He reluctantly left the room, ignoring the now pitiful looks of his friends and how for a moment his vision blurred.

_________________

"This is all your fault!" Boboiboy Api growled as flames burst out, "If you weren't such an arrogant kid—"

"My fault?" Cahaya scowled, his eyes glinting dangerously, "Whose flames burnt Daun's vines that led to our enemies escaping? Please do enlighten me."

"Alright, let's all calm down." Tanah stepped in between the two, "Fighting with each other isn't going to solve anything. We have to figure out how to fix this."

"Or we could just relax and sleep." Air spoke up while adjusting himself into a more comfortable position on the top bunk of the double deck, "That way we don't get into trouble and we won't be in anyone's way! It's a win-win!"

"That won't solve anything!" Petir scowled, annoyed at the other's laid back attitude as he leaned against the double deck.

"Maybe if someone here would just admit he was wrong, instead. I bet Daun would agree with me." Cahaya turned to said boy who was sitting on the lower bunk with Angin.

"Uh.. I... uhm—"

"Why don't we just explore this headquarter? I'm bored!" Angin whined as he flopped on Daun's lap.

"We're under probation, remember?!" Api grumbled, though he continued glaring at Cahaya, who in turn, rolled his eyes.

"Probation does not necessarily mean we're grounded that we can't even leave our own room. Do your research!"

"WHAT WAS THAT-?!"

"Stop it, you two!" Tanah gave them a warning glare, "I've had enough of you guys fighting! Api- stop exploding over every little thing; Cahaya- stop being so stubborn. We're all just one and the same and in the end... we are all to be blamed."

A heavy silence fell... only to be broken by Petir, "Technically, it was still their fault."

"Ugh, seriously?!"

A knock on the door surprised everyone, causing the elementals to disappear and leaving the original Boboiboy standing in the middle of the now lonely room.

"Come in!" The door automatically opened, revealing Papa Zola. The grin on the man's face dropped as he saw his.

"My dear student! Why such a long face?"

Boboiboy sighed. Despite the other's unique personality... he can be sharp at times as well, "It's nothing Captain Papa... I was just about to study—"

"You cannot lie to Justice!" The man exclaimed loudly, "I can tell when someone's lonely!"

He felt his face heat up, "I'm not lonely!"

"You have nothing to feel lonely about!" Papa Zola continued on as if he didn't speak at all, "Because despite your mistakes & flaws... Justice will always be with you!"

"Oh... uhm... thank you?"

"Now, my dear student... we've been assigned to a mission!"

"Wait- really?!" He smiled widely as he saw the other nod. Finally, he got to do something, "Awesome!"

_________________

"Not awesome." Boboiboy grumbled while furiously mopping the floor.

"You missed a spot!" He heard Papa Zola shout. Said man was currently sitting on the far side with his feet propped up on one of the control tables.

Apparently, their "mission" involved guarding the power spheres while Nut left to do an errand. His friends were not around, since they were obviously busy with their own mission which involved saving more power spheres—much to his jealousy.

And so, while they were waiting for Nut to come back, Papa Zola decided to have him clean the place up.

Boboiboy could only sigh loudly as he mopped further to the rows and rows of power spheres. He didn't bother checking if Ochobot was around, knowing that he probably tagged along with Gopal and the others.

"Hey, Boboiboy!" He jumped at the voice that spoke up in one of the charging stations.

He turned to see Motobot waving at him cheerfully, "Oh, hey Motobot!"

"Hey guys! It's Boboiboy!" Boboiboy turned to Targetbot who was pointing at him excitedly. He frowned in confusion as the power spheres seem to wake up from their naps.

Before he knew it, the tiny robots were greeting him left and right while leaving their charging stations to approach him.

"Uhm... guys, I don't think you should be leaving your stations—"He yelped when some of them had started clinging to him, "W-what-"

"Nonsense! We've been there the whole day! There's no harm if we want to hang out!" Loopbot said cheerfully.

Before Boboiboy could make a comment about that, he was suddenly being pushed to the corner, away from Papa Zola's field of vision before being forced to sit on the ground with the power spheres surrounding him like small children.

"Yay! I get to sit on Boboiboy's lap!" Emotibot cheered as the screen showed an "XD".

"Uhm..." The teen started hesitantly when Databot spoke up, "I. Have. Found. New. Stories. About. The. History. Of. The. Power. Spheres. Would. You. Like. To. Hear. Them?"

They all turned to him expectantly.

A little confused and dumbfounded at the sudden situation, he wordlessly nodded his head which resulted a soft cheer and Databot took this as his cue to start.

"A. Long. Long. Long. Time. Ago..."

Boboiboy's eyes widened as Databot's voice started sounding distant as his vision slowly tunneled and fade into darkness... and yet for some weird reason, he could see small shiny lights... stars?

Databot's voice was starting to drone in and out and he did his best to try and snap out of whatever haze he was feeling- but it was a losing battle. He could feel himself panicking.

Could this be the intruder that the Commander and Admiral tried to warn him about? He tried to battle the sudden drowsiness that weighed heavily on him while wishing his friends were around to help him.

The sudden feeling of loneliness overwhelmed him for a moment that it surprised him.

He tried to shake his head, but it was no use. Boboiboy was pretty sure his eyes were completely shut now since everything was nothing but darkness, yet the stars were still mysteriously there, surrounding them.

It was beautiful... and peaceful... why was Databot still talking as if nothing wrong was happening?

He couldn't fight it anymore—whatever 'it' is.

Boboiboy could only hope that Papa Zola would soon find out something was wrong just as he finds himself sinking deeper into darkness.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"It's... Boboiboy--!"

"... happened?"

"...he... alright?"

"Boboiboy!" The sound of Ochobot's voice made him snap his eyes open and almost resulted him to head bang the small bot as he quickly sat up, "The power spheres!"

A hand on his shoulder made him look up, and he was surprised to see Fang with his other friends jogging toward them looking very worried.

"Does it hurt anywhere, Boboiboy?" Yaya asked and he quickly shook his head before shrugging off the hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine! The power spheres! They—"

"-are completely fine." The group turned to see Nut and the Commander heading their way, "Admiral is with Captain Papa as we speak. Trying to see if he noticed if there was anything out of the ordinary."

"Are you sure you're alright, Boboiboy?" Ochobot spoke up beside him, looking very worried, "It's not your old injuries acting up again, right?"

Boboiboy felt warm at the other's concern, "I'm fine, Ochobot. I promise."

"Then what were you doing sleeping here?" Ying asked as she looked around, disturbed.

"I wasn't." He pushed himself up, noting the other power spheres who had surrounded him earlier were now on their charging stations, napping, "Motobot and the others wanted to hang out or something! And Databot was talking—then everything just went dark!"

"Commander! The security cameras are not working!" Nut exclaimed as he showed his tablet to the small alien.

"Impossible! How come no alarms were triggered?"

"Wait—" Gopal spoke up, catching everyone's attention, "Did you just say the power spheres wanted to hang out with you?"

Boboiboy was so surprised that the other had spoken to him that he could only nod wordlessly.

"You sure you didn't dream _that_?" Fang asked looking perplexed.

The doubt in the other's tone made Boboiboy bristle in annoyance, "Of course not!"

"We could ask the power spheres what happened if that were the case." Yaya suggested as he turned to the Commander who nodded.

The group approached the nearest power sphere, Motobot ,and immediately interviewed the small bot.

"Hung out with Boboiboy?" Motobot stared at him a little too intently that he couldn't help but fidget in response, "Nope. Can't recall."

"Eh?" Boboiboy froze in disbelief. Was it really all just a dream? But it looked all too real to be a dream! He could even remember all the power spheres who had been present! And the weird stars—

Gopal trying to stifle his laugh had snapped him out of his thoughts and he couldn't help but glare at the ground, embarrassed.

Admiral Tarung took this cue to appear with a sheepish looking Papa Zola trailing behind him, "It seems like Captain Papa Zola had fallen asleep as well and is unable to provide us any information at all."

"But there's still the issue with the security cameras and how come they're not working." Ying then pointed out. The group was silent for a moment while Boboiboy turned to the area where he was found "sleeping".

 _'It couldn't have been a dream.'_ The darkness and the stars suddenly flashed in his mind—the feeling of drowsiness and moment of peace—yet a tinge of sadness as he felt the unexplained feeling of loneliness. He turned back to look at his friends, all too busy looking for a logical explanation for _all this_ to just be a crazy dream fo him, he felt the loneliness intensify.

A hand suddenly tugged his own, snapping him out from his depressing thoughts. He looked down to see Motobot holding the mop he must've dropped before he "fell asleep", "I believe this is yours, Boboiboy."

He forced a smile and nodded at the bot, "Thanks, Motobot."

The power sphere must've noticed something because he felt the other tug on his hand once more, making him crouch down to the bot's level as the tug turned insistent.

"It'll all work out, Boboiboy. I promise!"

He could only look at the other in confusion as Motobot retreated to his station.

What was that all about?

______________________________

Boboiboy lazily flipped the book about Power spheres, before looking up at the huge glass window in front of his desk. The sky was dark and was glittered with stars—he wasn't sure how late it was or how long he had been reading. He sighed as he leaned back, not that it should matter since he had spent the entire day in his room after yesterday's incident.

Commander Koko Ci had deduced that the whole incident must've been nothing but only a dream and that the cameras may have only malfunctioned— but even so, they should remain vigilant. All in all, the day ended with him forced to more bed rest—thinking that he probably still haven't recovered from his big battle with Captain Vargoba.

He tried to tell them he was fine, but all of that fell on deaf ears.

He sighed deeply, he was starting to miss his home. Homesickness used to be more bearable with his friends around... but seeing that they have yet to talk to him.

"Ugh! I've already apologized to them! What else do they want? I can't believe-" He was cut off from his rant when he smelled something burning and immediately realized the book he was holding was smoking.

He yelped and quickly threw the item on the ground and stomped on it, making sure a fire won't start.

"Nothing will be solved by turning into Boboiboy Api right now." He said in relief while picking up the slightly singed book. After examining the damage he then collapsed back on his chair and looked back outside the window, eyes burning slightly, "I wanna go home..."

Silence was his only reply and he puts the book back on top of the desk before lying down on his cool bed. He then curled to his side before slowly shutting his eyes, hoping to sleep away the melancholy he was feeling.

He didn't notice his watch suddenly pulsing and turning into static before a new symbol appeared. A dark crescent moon with a bright star attached to its ends, perfectly placed in the center. He didn't notice, as he fell into deep slumber, the darkness that surround him melt and form into tendrils, wrapping his unconscious form like a protective cocoon before dispersing to reveal...

"Boboiboy Gelap..." His usual bright orange vest and blue jeans now clad in black and white silver linings and the bill of his black cap tilted to the right.

His eyes flashed silver before turning back to their usual brown. He then spread his hands that wore fingerless gloves before mumbling, "Dark wings."

The darkness shifted once more before turning into the dark appendages on his back. He turned, ready to leave when a knock on his door interrupted him.

"Boboiboy?"

He narrowed his eyes before letting his wings wrap around him, "Dark Veil."

And just like that, he merged with the shadows.

The door to his room opened, letting in some light and making him wince. Yaya and Ying stood by the entrance –both looking confused, "Huh? Where's Boboiboy?"

The two entered and Gelap tensed as Yaya looked at the bed while Ying knocked on the bathroom. There was no answer of course.

"Maybe he's with Gopal and Fang?" Ying suggested.

"No... I don't think so. Ochobot said Boboiboy haven't left his room the whole day." Yaya frowned, "And I don't think Boboiboy would be irresponsible enough to just roam around alone when there's still the intruder."

"Well, we could ask Commander—"

He immediately took that cue to unravel his wings slightly, dispersing the shadows hiding him and making the two turn to him with a gasp. He made sure he was still being obscured by his own wings as his eyes glinted in warning.

"THE INTRUDER—!"

"Twilight slumber." He mumbled as dark orbs shot out of his hands and hit Yaya and Ying right in the face.

The two were on the ground in a matter of seconds, trapped in a deep slumber.

Gelap's shoulders drooped in relief as he approached them hesitantly. He then shook his head and stepped back, remembering he had an important matter to attend to. His dark wings flapped and his feet were off the ground.

He then flew into a dark corner and disappeared.

_____________________________

After knocking out the guards and Nut with his sleep spell, Gelap entered the charging stations as stealthily as he can.

He then caught movement at the corner of his eye, but did not move to attack as something launched towards him. He held out his arms just in time to catch it.

"Yaay! Boboiboy is here!" Emotibot exclaimed (>o<) and Gelap's expression merely softened as his wings melted away back into the shadows just as the robot spoke in impatience, "Come on! Come on! Databot wasn't able to finish his story yesterday, remember?"

He nodded his head silently as he noticed the other power spheres approaching him. He took this cue to head for the exit with the other small bots murmuring excitedly and following behind him in a straight line.

Ever since that incident that led to his creation, Gelap had roamed around the headquarters every night, silent and unsure... until he met the power spheres. The tiny bots seemed to have noticed his need for company and offered to hang out whenever he felt a little lonely.

And thus began their nightly adventures which involved sneaking around to hang out and enjoy each other's company.

Though he has yet to speak (aside from when he needed to use his powers), the power spheres seem to understand him and would fill his silence with their own stories and chatter.

Gelap then looked around, making sure no one was around and all cameras blocked before opening to the door of the storage room they had been staying for the past days. The tiny bots rushed inside and Gelap entered last, locking the door behind him.

Everything was pitch black, sans the soft glows from the other power spheres. He shut his eyes and mumbled, "Starlight blast..."

Small lights shot out from his fingertips and the room was soon covered by the soft glow of stars. He made a small smile at their cheers. As Databot then took his position in the center, Gelap took this opportunity to sit by the dark corner of the room, trying to get comfortable while the rest surrounded the eldest bot like an audience, except for Emotibot who quickly sat on Gelap's lap excitedly.

Databot then took this as his cue to start his slow, yet calming narration about the different beliefs and histories of how stars were made.

Gelap couldn't help but look up at the twinkling stars in wonder as he listened while patting Emotibot absentmindedly. He sighed and shut his eyes, feeling content.

He wishes this could last forever.

______________________________

Boboiboy struggled in waking up, as his eyes peeled open with difficulty. He could hear rushed footsteps outside in whatever room he was in, and could hear panicked voices. He finds himself staring at some boxes filled with what looked like broken machineries and couldn't find it in him to be dumbfounded as to why he had even ended up there.

He just felt really tired—like he had been ran a couple marathons and finally had the opportunity to rest. He then heard a door open followed by a horrified gasp just as he decided to shut his eyes.

"I found Boboiboy!" Was that Yaya? And just as he falls into another deep slumber, he felt hands on him before being lifted off the ground as if he weighed nothing.

______________________________

Ochobot scanned Boboiboy's unconscious form in worry, and turned to Fang and the others who surrounded his bed, looking just as worried. Not that he could blame them.

All the members in TEMPUR-A had been on high-alert late last night when a passing guard noticed that the power spheres were missing from their stations, which led to Gopal trying to find the others for an emergency meeting, only to find Yaya and Ying unconscious in his shared room with Boboiboy.

It was then, they knew something had happened and Fang had rushed to alert the Commander and Admiral while the others (Yaya and Ying were snapped out of their slumbers when Gopal desperately threw water at them) were quick to look for their missing friend.

Imagine their surprise, when they found Boboiboy in a storage room. They quickly concluded that the intruder had attacked the hero for they couldn't get him to wake up.

"How is he, Ochobot?" Yaya asked worriedly.

The yellow bot shook his head, "It's like he's in hibernation. Nothing will wake him up. All we can do is wait."

"Just who is this intruder?" Ying scowled, "How dare it attack Boboiboy!"

"Didn't you guys get to see the face?" Fang frowned as the other two shook their heads in response, looking dismayed.

"It was just like what Papa Zola said, he had wings and silver eyes." Yaya said, face scrunched up in concentration, trying to see if she could remember any other details.

"Boboiboy shouldn't have let his guard down—oof!" Gopal was elbowed by Fang, "What—EEP!"

Both Yaya and Ying were glaring at him, hands glowing threateningly and he quickly tried to hide behind Fang for protection. The two girls were about to tell the other off when Ochobot harshly spoke up.

"This wouldn't have happened if you haven't left Boboiboy alone!" They all turned to the yellow power sphere in surprise, "It's been more than a week since that incident and Boboiboy had been waiting for you guys to forgive him!"

The atmosphere grew heavy as they all exchanged guilty looks. Ochobot then turned away from them to hold the sleeping boy's limp head, muttering the other's name in worry.

They exchanged looks one more time before Yaya stepped forward, "Ochobot... we—"

They were interrupted by the door sliding open, revealing Commander Koko Ci and Captain Papa. Everyone saluted in response to their entrance and the Commander spoke, "At ease."

A soft meow caught their attention and Cattus suddenly jumped up on Papa Zola's shoulder and quickly leaped down to Boboiboy's bed, mewling worriedly as he tried to rub his head against the boy's other limp hand.

"The power spheres heard what happened and wanted to know if Boboiboy's okay." Bellbot suddenly asked.

"He'll be fine." Ochobot assured, "Though he's in a really deep sleep right now."

Commander Koko Ci then cleared his throat, "It seems we have gathered new information."

"What is it, Commander?" Fang quickly asked

"We've managed to acquire one of the security footage outside Boboiboy's room." The Commander said as he held up a tablet, which Fang took. The others were quick to surround him and watched the footage where Yaya and Ying had entered Boboiboy's room, fast forwarding to when Gopal had entered the room next before running out in panic, about to alert the others.

"The intruder never left!" Ying was quick to point out, as the green alien nodded.

"Either our intruder has been using the vents or can go through walls. Which is probably why we have been having trouble tracking it." The Commander pointed out, "And we can also confirm that it can put people to sleep."

"Hmmm..." Papa Zola scratched his head, "This intruder had been doing this for a week now. But Justice has no idea of what it's trying to accomplish!"

"There was another footage we found." The Commander said just as the video changed. The scene was dark but the teens immediately noticed what the other meant.

"The power spheres!" Said bots were seen passing by the dark halls, following a taller dark figure.

"Whatever the intruder's plan is... it involved the power spheres." The commander said looking serious.

"And yet, the power spheres keep denying that they had left last night." They were all surprised to see Admiral Tarung. The buff alien held out a hand as they saluted, "At ease."

"The intruder probably hypnotizes them or something!" Gopal spoke up.

"That's not entirely impossible... even though robots cannot be hypnotized." The green alien mumbled, "But if that were the case... then this intruder must be powerful being able to do that."

"It should be if it was able defeat Boboiboy." Everyone turned to the Admiral who held up a burnt book, "This was found in his room. He must've fought the intruder using his fire element. However, we have yet to figure out how he ended up in the storage room."

"Something's not adding up." Yaya frowned, "Why did it attack boboiboy?"

"Maybe Boboiboy caught him trying to get the power spheres?" Fang suggested but the other shook her head.

"Boboiboy should've been in his room the whole day at that time, right? So that means the intruder had been in his room! Which meant they've gotten into battle there—that's why the book is burnt—"

"That could mean it's after Boboiboy too!" Ying exclaimed in panic.

"It still doesn't explain why he ended up in the storage room." Gopal scratched his head, looking completely lost.

"We'll find that out once Boboiboy wakes up." Fang crossed his arms, face deep in thought, "For now, we need a plan to apprehend this intruder."

This was met with silence as everyone racked their brains for solution. Gopal turned to look at his best friend's sleeping form... and guilt immediately consumed him at Ochobot's words from earlier. He knew he wasn't always the perfect kind of friend, and yet Boboiboy had always been patient with him. That disagreement they had shouldn't have tested their friendship at all. He had done his fair share of ruining their own missions, after all.

He had to fix this.

His eyes then landed on Ochobot and an idea then formed, "What about a bait?"

Everyone turned to him questioningly and he continued, "Why don't we use a power sphere as a bait? We can track the intruder once it falls for the bait and once it let its guard down, we ambush and attack!"

"That's dangerous!" Ying immediately protested, "What if the power sphere gets hurt?"

"No. Gopal has a point." Fang nodded his head, "So far, the intruder hasn't harmed any of the power spheres... so I think it'll be alright."

"Hmm..." Commander Koko Ci turned to the taller alien, "What do you think, Admiral?"

"It's worth a try." Admiral Tarung nodded his head, "But the question is who'd be willing to become a bait?"

"Ochobot! The power sphere of Justice—"

"I'm staying here." Ochobot interrupts Papa Zola, "I want to make sure Boboiboy stays safe."

The teens exchanged sad looks before Fang stepped forward, "I'll guard Boboiboy with you then."

This earned him a grateful look.

"I can be the bait!" Bellbot suddenly spoke up, "At least I have Cattus with me if I start acting weird!"

"And we could always attach a tracker if all else fails," Commander Koko Ci nodded his head, "So that once we are able to confirm the location of the intruder we can ambush it."

Everyone nodded in agreement, faces set in grim determination. And with that, the three higher-ups left, leaving the teens, Ochobot and Cattus.

Yaya hesitantly turned to Ochobot, "Uhm... Ochobot... we're really sorry. We shouldn't have left Boboiboy alone."

Gopal sniffed, guilt making his own eyes burn, "I promise to make it up when he wakes up."

"We all will." Ying insisted, looking very determined.

The yellow bot merely sighed, "I'm not the one you're supposed to be apologizing to."

This was met with silence and Cattus' sad meow.

_**To be continued...** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long wait! (/w\\) A lot of things happened and I almost forgot about this fic! But anyway, what matters now is that it's here. Better late than never! >o< So enjoooy!!

Night had fallen, and Ochobot was fast asleep while still holding on to Boboiboy's hand. Suddenly, the bot woke up as he was sure the other's finger twitched. He quickly jerked to Fang's direction and exclaimed in excitement, "Boboiboy moved!"

The teen almost fell out of the chair he sat as he quickly approached them, "Really? He's waking up?"

Before the yellow bot could respond, the other's hand twitched once more.

"Boboiboy!" Said teen started shifting in his sleep, making Fang turn to Ochobot, "Should we call the others?"

"But the mission—"

The lights suddenly went out, much to their surprise. Fang quickly summoned his shadows while Ochobot turned to Boboiboy in worry. The grip on the bot's hand suddenly tightened,

"Fang! Boboiboy's waking—"

He froze as the other's eyes open, only to reveal gleaming silver orbs before dimming into their usual brown ones.

"Wha—" Dark tendrils suddenly surrounded Boboiboy, making Ochobot scream and pull away in surprise.

"It's attacking Boboiboy?!" Fang held up his hands, trying to use his shadows to penetrate through the cocoon that had now wrapped around his friend. Ochobot quickly shook his head, "Fang! No! It's—"

"Boboiboy Gelap."

The two gaped at the winged boy, now floating over his bed, eyes narrowed as he tried to analyze them.

"A... a new element?" Fang exclaimed looking completely dumbfounded, "B-Boboiboy had been the intruder all along?!"

"This is Boboiboy Api all over again." Ochobot sighed in exasperation before gasping in surprise as dark tendrils suddenly grabbed him, "WAAHH!"

"Ochobot! Shadow fingers!" Fang shouted letting the shadows grab the power sphere, "Boboiboy! What are you doing?!"

Gelap merely narrowed his eyes as his wings expanded on his back. More dark tendrils appeared from the tips and launched at Fang who immediately yelled, "Shadow shield!"

The attack was completely deflected, unfortunately, this caused Fang to loosen his grip on Ochobot. No sooner did Ochobot finds himself in the arms of Gelap, but he was surprised at the gentle hold, "B-Boboiboy?"

"Let Ochobot go, Boboiboy!" Fang warned as his hands pulsed with energy, causing Gelap to glare at him, "I don't want to hurt you!"

This seemed to have been the wrong thing to say as Gelap then growled out, "Twilight slumber."

Dark floating orbs suddenly surrounded them and Ochobot immediately took this opportunity to scan them, "Fang! Watch out! Once those orbs touch you, you'll be knocked out!"

Without hesitation, he dodged the sudden onslaught, "Shadow speed!"

He skillfully jumped on the walls, successfully avoiding them. He looked up to see an opening and pounced towards Gelap, who was taken aback and instinctively held up his free arm, bracing himself. This caused Fang to falter as he saw the vulnerable look on the other's face.

Unfortunately, the hesitance was enough to get hit by one of the orbs and Fang was falling, completely unconscious.

"FANG!" Ochobot screamed.

Dark tendrils caught the sleeping boy before he could hit the ground and was gently laid on the unoccupied bed. Gelap then landed next to the bed as his wings disappeared behind him. Ochobot, still in his arms, turned to look up at him hesitantly.

"Boboiboy?" He knew he had nothing to be scared of, since, well... he _is_ Boboiboy. Yet he couldn't help the confusion as to why he had attacked his own friends.

To his surprise, Gelap merely patted him in the head with a soft, shy smile. Ochobot didn't know why the sight of that made him feel sad.

"I'm here, Boboiboy." He suddenly finds himself saying.

This seemed to have been the right thing to say as the smile grew wide. A thought then struck the tiny bot as he realized something, "Boboiboy, could it be—"

The wings on Gelap's back suddenly appeared once more, cutting Ochobot off. And before he could say anything else, they were suddenly clad in darkness.

____________________________

Cattus and Bellbot were suddenly roused from their sleep as they heard some shuffling noises.

"Meow?" Cattus crouched forward only to see the power spheres out of their stations, talking amongst themselves.

"He was still there when they found him?" Loopbot exclaimed, looking worried.

"I. Wouldn't. Be. Surprised." Databot spoke up, "He. Used. Up. Too. Much. Of. His. Powers. That. Night."

Bellbot decided to intervene at this point, "What are you guys talking about?"

As expected, the power spheres turned to him in surprise, not realizing he was there.

"Should we tell Bellbot?" Motobot stage-whispered to Databot, making him roll his eyes in response.

"What are you guys hiding from TAPOPS?"

"It's. Nothing. Dangerous. We. Assure. You." Databot said in placating manner.

"Then, why don't you just tell Admiral and Commander what's been going on then?" Bellbot demanded, his distrust apparent to the group.

"It just didn't seem like the right time yet." Emotibot answered, his screen showing (:-/).

Before Bellbot could interrogate further, Cattus suddenly started hissing. The bot looked up in time to see a dark orb go through the entrance of their charging stations. He was about to tell the others to run but he was quickly drowned out by their excited exclamations.

"He's alright! That's a relief!"

"Quick! Let's follow it!" Loopbot exclaimed as the orb started drifting away.

"Wait!" Bellbot called out to them worriedly, but Databot suddenly blocked him.

"If. You. Want. To. Know. What's. Happening. Then. Come. With. Us."

"Meow?" Cattus tilted his head as Bellbot narrowed his eyes at the other, before nodding his head in determination. It was obvious on what they had to do, "Let's go Cattus."

The feline mewled in response before following the others who were walking away with the mysterious dark orb without any signs of worry or caution at all.

It took Bellbot almost all of him not to check on the tracker attached behind Cattus' ear.

____________________________

Ochobot tried to squint through the darkness, wondering where they were, "Boboiboy, where are we?"

Apparently, this version of Boboiboy didn't talk much as he remained completely silent and merely sat down on the ground, the yellow bot now placed on his lap as he pet him gently on the head. And as much as Ochobot found that action kind of relaxing, he couldn't help but start getting antsy.

He was about to ask again when he heard the door slide open and jumped a bit when Gelap spoke for the first time since they arrived.

"Starlight blast."

And before Ochobot knew it; the whole room was glowing with beautiful stars surrounding them and he could only look around in awe, "Whoa... Boboiboy, this is—"

"Ochobot?"

The power sphere swirled to see Cattus and Bellbot—and much to his surprise, the other power spheres as well. Cattus tilted his head as he noticed the figure behind Ochobot, while Bellbot couldn't hold back his surprise, "A-and is that Boboiboy?"

Ochobot frees himself from Boboiboy's patting session, looking lost and annoyed, "What's going on here?!"

"Calm down, Ochobot. We can explain." Motobot said as he held up his hands, "We're not really even doing anything wrong. We're just keeping Boboiboy company."

The yellow bot then turned to Gelap who had been watching the exchange silently, knees drawn up to his chest, his face a little hard to read despite the soft glows of the stars.

It's not that Ochobot didn't trust him, but he just wanted some confirmation, "Is this true, Boboiboy?"

The teen shifted a bit, before making a small nod.

"I. Know. That. You. Know. Why. Ochobot." Databot then spoke up, "For. A. Week. We've. Only. Been. Coming. Here. To. Hang. Out. And. Tell. Stories. That's. All."

"You can pretty much tell why we have to do this." Emotibot spoke up as he cheerfully approached Gelap who slowly uncurled to let the bot sit on his lap.

Of course Ochobot knew. He pretty much knew the reason as to why this element was created the first time he laid eyes on him. And he couldn't help the guilt that came crashing at this realization because apparently he hadn't been paying much attention to his friend as he should have.

"Boboiboy... you...-"

"FOOD TRANSFORMATION!"

Everyone gasped as the door to their storage room suddenly transformed into wafers before breaking into pieces.

Bellbot panicked, "Oh no! The tracker!"

Yaya, Ying and Gopal entered the room and immediately spotted the power spheres, "Commander, the power spheres are here as suspected!" Ying spoke to her earpiece.

"Gravitational lift!" Yaya held out her hands and the power spheres started floating with a pink force field surrounding them. They tried to voice out their objections but all of this fell on deaf ears.

"Yaya—WAIT!" They were surprised to see Ochobot suddenly appear, heading their way.

"Ochobot?!" Ying tried to reach for the light switch, wanting to make sure they weren't seeing things. Wasn't Ochobot supposed to be with Boboiboy? "How did you-?"

"Dark spikes!" Black sharp spikes suddenly shot out from the ground. Everyone screamed as they vault to the side, trying not to get hit... or skewered.

"T-that voice—"

"Look over there!"

They all turned to where Yaya was pointing and saw a figure rising up into the air in the dark corner of the room, wings spreading rather intimidatingly to each of his side.

Ying scowled, "So this is the intruder?! Speed kick!"

She launched herself towards the dark entity as Ochobot yelled, "Ying! NO!"

Dark tendrils caught her ankle before she could even land a hit and Ying soon finds herself being flung across the room towards her friends.

"Boboiboy STOP!" Ochobot yelled just as Ying collided against Yaya and Gopal, causing them all to tumble on the ground, dazed.

Gelap then froze at the power sphere's shout, his hands held out in front of him in hesitation while the others tried to regain their bearings.

Gopal then shook his head and looked up, "Did you just say—"

"Shadow hands!" The shadows on the ground shifted before shooting out and grabbing the figure who was caught by surprise. They all turned to see Fang by the door, panting, "Yaya! Now!"

The girl hesitated before nodding, "Gravitational pull!"

Gelap could only let out a breathless gasp as he was suddenly being pulled down on the ground, feeling like he weighed a ton— everything felt too heavy to move.

Fang quickly took this opportunity to flip the light switch on and no sooner was everyone gasping in shock as they saw their own friend trapped by both Yaya and Fang's powers. They immediately noted the unfamiliar outfit and emblem on his cap.

"I-is this a new element?" Yaya asked, her glowing hands held up in hesitation.

Before anyone could say anything, Papa Zola entered followed by the Commander and Admiral.

"Where is my kitty of Justi—Boboiboy?!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Commander Koko Ci demanded as he looked between the struggling Boboiboy then to his friends.

"Hmm... it seems like this new Boboiboy had been the culprit all along." The currently calm Admiral said as he approached him before crouching in front of the boy who completely froze, "It's nice to meet you, new element!"

"Admiral- wait!" Motobot exclaimed just as Gelap shouted, "Dark veil!"

Ink-black darkness suddenly spread across the room like a blanket, shattering the florescent lights as it made contact.

Gopal squeaked as glass rained down everywhere, "DUCK!"

"Starlight burst!" The stars that suddenly surrounded them glinted menacingly before shooting at them in random directions—causing Yaya and Fang to lose concentration, setting Gelap free.

"Boboiboy—WAH!" Ochobot was surprised as the teen suddenly grabbed him, about to make a run for it towards the darkest corner of a wall but was stopped as Gopal shot at it in panic, "Food transformation!"

Gelap finds himself bouncing back as the wall transformed into jelly and cried out in pain as his back hit hard against the floor.

Ochobot yelled his name in worry just as Commander Koko Ci spoke up, "Quick! He's down! Get Boboiboy!"

"Yes, Commander!"

Gelap froze before turning away and slowly tightening his grip around Ochobot, his voice small and afraid as he spoke, "Ochobot..."

"STOP!" Everyone halted their advance towards him when the power spheres suddenly blocked their way. Serving as a barrier between the curled-up Gelap and the others.

"W-what gives?!" Ying then demanded, though she looked more confused than angry.

"You guys went too far attacking Boboiboy like that!" Emotibot exclaimed (>n<).

"W-what?! But he started it!" Fang defended only to freeze as he heard a soft sniffling from their friend.

"It. Is. Only. Because. You. Were. Overwhelming. Him." Databot explained, "Boboiboy. Gelap. Is. Extremely. Shy. And. Sensitive."

"B-but he was kidnapping you guys-" Gopal started only to be interrupted by Loopbot, "We were never taken against our own will. We're sorry... but we've been lying to everyone for the past week."

This was quickly led by surprised looks, "But why?!" Commander Koko Ci asked.

The power spheres exchanged looks, "Maybe we should tell you how it started..."

_Flashback..._

_"Motobot. Wake. Up." Motobot grumbled a bit before opening his eyes, surprised to see Databot hovering over him, "Hm? Databot? What's going on?"_

_He looked over the other's antenna, noticing the ruckus at the far side of their charging station._

_"We. Have. A. Visitor." Motobot hastily followed the eldest power sphere and was surprised to see a familiar face currently curled up at the corner, looking at them warily with a hint of curiosity._

_"T-that's Boboiboy! But he looks different." He then quickly approached the hero who automatically turned his attention to him, "Boboiboy, what are you doing here?"_

_Silence was his only response as the other continued staring at him._

_"He. Doesn't. Talk. Much." Databot helpfully supplied, "This. Must. Be. A. New. Element. I'm. Not. As. Fast. As. Ochobot. But. I. Can. Search. His. Background."_

_"Or we could just wake Ochobot-"_

_However, Databot was already gone, his screen showing a loading sign and Motobot could only sigh in exasperation._

_"Ochobot is still in hibernation from their last mission." Emotibot then explained just as Gelap cautiously approached Databot and poked him curiously._

_"How long had Boboiboy been like that?"Motobot asked and Loopbot shrugged, "We don't know. He was already there when we woke up... and you know, he doesn't talk, so we couldn't get any answers from him."_

_"Whoa—are those supposed to be wings?" Targetbot reached out to touch the strange looking appendages that seemed to be made out of the darkness and morphed perfectly well with the shadows. Motobot was about to warn the other, not sure if this version of Boboiboy was as harmful or unpredictable as a certain element, but was completely caught off guard as a dark tendril suddenly wrapped around the red and white power sphere before playfully throwing him in the air and catching him safely._

_"Waaah!!" Targetbot squealed in shock before turning to Gelap in excitement, "Again! Again!"_

_"Information. Received." Databot suddenly spoke up, surprising them, "This. Is. Boboiboy. Gelap. His. Power. Revolves. Around. Dark. And. Night. Manipulation. He. Is. Extremely. Reserved. And Can. Get. Easily. Overwhelmed. And. Just. Like. The. Dark. Which. Represents. Melancholy. And. Isolation. He. Can. Be. Activated. When. The. User. Starts. Feeling. Lonely."_

_"What? Boboioboy had been feeling lonely?" Emotibot turned to Gelap looking sad, "But why?"_

_"It must've been because of that fight he had with his friends." Motobot spoke up, "I heard Nut talking about it a while ago with Ochobot. They said Boboiboy had messed up the mission and ended up attacking his own friends."_

_"Well that explains a lot." Targetbot said as Gelap had finally let him down._

_"We could keep him company instead, then! At least until he makes up with his friends." Emotibot then suggested as he waved at Gelap, "What do you think, Boboiboy?"_

_"We don't have much things to do anyway, so why not?" Targetbot agreed._

_"We can't hang out here though," Motobot looked around, obviously going on board with the idea without second thoughts, "We might get caught."_

_"And what's wrong with that?" Emotibot asked (?_?)_

_"Databot just said he easily gets overwhelmed. Who knows what might happen if someone suddenly walks in on us." Motobot pointed out, "We're lucky that he doesn't seem to mind us at all. Probably because we look less intimidating."_

_As if on cue, Gelap picked Emotibot up making the power sphere giggle, "I like this Boboiboy! He's really nice."_

_"Boboiboy is always nice."_

_"I. Know. A. Place. We. Can. Stay." Databot then spoke up, catching their attention as he started heading for the exit, "Follow. Me."_

_They all exchanged looks before following the eldest power sphere with contained excitement, knowing that their nightly adventures had just begun._

____________________________

"And every night we would be here in this storage room, sharing stories while Boboiboy would do some light shows." Motobot said, ending his story.

Both Admiral and Papa Zola looked teary –eyed while the others exchanged guilty looks.

"So that time with Captain Papa... when he was at the corridors..." Fang trailed off.

"We were just about to head back to the stations at that time..." Loopbot explained, "And Boboiboy Gelap thought he was a threat."

"And when we found Boboiboy unconscious here?" Ying asked.

"Boboiboy had always been using his powers for too long, and last night when we heard the guard activating the alarms, he pushed himself too hard using them to teleport each of us back to our charging stations," Targetbot winced guiltily, "It must've drained him to the point that he had to sleep the whole day."

Another uncomfortable silence had settled which was broken when Gelap tried to sit up, rubbing his eyes, but holding Ochobot securely in his arm.

"He seems very fond of Ochobot, though." Yaya couldn't help but point out.

"It's because Ochobot had been the only one there for him for the past week." Fang sighed heavily, "Unlike... unlike us."

Papa Zola then huffed, "It seems like some people owe someone an apology with JUSTICE!"

Gopal ran towards his friend, "Boboiboy—EEP!" Only to freeze on the spot as the wings on the boy's back sharpened threateningly.

"Gopal! Don't scare him!" Ying scolded him.

"WHAT?! _I'm_ scaring _him_?!" They all rolled their eyes in response.

"Boboiboy... we owe you an apology." Yaya started as he turned to the boy and approached him. When the other had yet to show any signs of attacking, she knelt down to his level, "Please forgive us for making you feel out of place."

Ying followed her actions, trying not to be too sudden, "We're really sorry, Boboiboy!"

Ochobot perked up as his scanners then picked up something, "It's working! Boboiboy Gelap's power is finally calming down!" And as if on cue, the wings disappeared.

Papa Zola then pushed the remaining two forward, "What are you waiting for? Show your proof of FRIENDSHIP!"

Gopal and Fang hastily approached them, but immediately slowed their pace when they saw Gelap tense up. They carefully knelt next to the two girls and Fang started, "I... I knew what it felt like to be left behind. I should've known better. I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have let our fight get in the way of our friendship... I'm really sorry!" Gopal sounded suspiciously teary, as he held out a hand hopefully, "Can we be friends again, Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy Gelap looked at each of them before looking down at Gopal's hand. They waited with bated breath, afraid that he might attack them again... or worse—never forgive them. But instead, they were surprised to see him smile before finally taking the other's hand...

...and just like that Boboiboy Gelap was gone and normal Boboiboy was back. The joy was short-lived however when the teen suddenly fell forward, and fortunately, Fang was quick to catch him before he hit his head.

"B-Boboiboy!" Ochobot was able to squeeze out between the two boys while the others quickly surrounded them in worry.

"W-what happened?" Emotibot asked.

"He's just sleeping again." The yellow power sphere announced after scanning the unconscious form of Boboiboy, who was now being hoisted into Gopal's back, "He must've used too much of his powers. He'll be alright after a good night's rest."

"What matters is that he's okay." Commander Koko Ci said with a nod while Admiral stepped forward with a smile, "Now why don't we all get some rest? It's been a long night."

"Yes, Admiral!" They all chorused.

Loopbot then sighed as he and the power spheres were led out to the room, "I'm gonna miss Boboiboy Gelap."

"Don't remind me..." Emotibot sobbed (T-T).

"Do. Not. Worry. At. Least. Now. Boboiboy. Won't. Feel. So. Lonely. Anymore!" Databot said as he turned to them, "And. I doubt. That. That. Would. Be. The. Last. Time. We'll. Be. Seeing. Boboiboy. Gelap."

"Yeah, I've got a feeling he'll be missing us soon." Motobot chuckled.

____________________________

Boboiboy groaned as the sun's ray hit his face. He pushed himself off his bed, trying to fight off the drowsiness he felt.

"What time is it?"

He turned to look at his alarm, only to squeak at seeing the time, "7:15?! Admiral is going to—WAH!"

"Urgh! Watch where you're going!"

He looked back at the lump that he hadn't noticed which had caused him to trip on the ground, "That sounded like—FANG?!"

The shadow-manipulator pulled down the blanket that was covering him, he had been sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor, so it seems, "It's so early in the morning and you're already this noisy, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy wasn't sure whether he should apologize or demand what he was doing in his room when the door suddenly opened, revealing Ying, Yaya and Ochobot.

"Oh good! You guys are awake! We were just about to call you for breakfast!" Ying said cheerfully.

"Did somebody say breakfast?!" Boboiboy turned back to his bunk bed and was dumbfounded to see Gopal sitting up on the top bunk, "You guys should've called us sooner!"

"W-wha—" Boboiboy was suddenly tackled to the ground by Ochobot.

"Boboiboy! I'm so glad you're okay!" The power sphere exclaimed while tightening his hug.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?" He held his friend in front of him in confusion, "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" Gopal frowned as he got down and Fang started folding his sleeping bag and blanket.

"Last night?" Boboiboy mumbled and looked at them questioningly.

_"Boboiboy Gelap."_

And suddenly it was like a dam broke as memories started flowing in his mind making him gasp in absolute shock and horror while feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Are you okay?" Yaya immediately asked, looking worried.

"I was the intruder...?" He turned to his friends, feeling guilt welling up inside him, "And I attacked you guys... again!"

"You actually didn't do much damage." Fang assured him, "And... you were just easily spooked."

"And it wasn't really your fault." Gopal then said, looking guilty, "It was because of us."

"We're sorry for leaving you alone for too long." Yaya said while Ying nodded.

"You don't have to apologize... I should be—" He yelped when Fang punched him in the shoulder, "Stop apologizing already. Yes, you made mistakes, but so did we."

"But—"

"You know what we learned last night from your new element?" Yaya interrupted him, "You don't feel loneliness when you are all alone in a room with nobody around... you only feel it when you're surrounded by people and can't find anyone to turn to or talk to."

Boboiboy couldn't stop the flash of memory of him being trapped by Fang's shadow hands and Yaya's gravitational pull, his friends looking at him as if he were a threat. It sent an unwanted shiver down his spine.

"It really felt like we were bullying Boboiboy Gelap after the power spheres told us everything." Ying sheepishly admitted.

"No... it's fine." Boboiboy looked down, starting to feel a bit embarrassed, "The power spheres stood up for me... and we're all in good terms now... right?"

They exchanged looks and smiled while Ochobot hugged him, "We'll always be here for you, Boboiboy."

Everyone else voiced their agreements making the hero smile widely, feeling a weight in his chest he hadn't known was there being lifted off as he hugged the robot back, "Awesome!"

_Grooooowl~_

And just like that, the moment was ruined as they turned to Gopal who scratched his head sheepishly, "Time for breakfast, yeah?!"

They all broke out into laughter and for the first time since their fight...

Everything finally felt right.

**_THE END_ **


End file.
